<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer Kaiba by K1ng_K3ndra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316148">Killer Kaiba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra'>K1ng_K3ndra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kinda bouncing off of detective Joey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killer Kaiba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seto washed his hands in the stylish water basin in his bathroom. It was a water fountain style faucet with a glass basin that was custom made for his penthouse home. The mirror in front of him reflected his face, his large imported ceramic tub, his toto talking toilet, and the city skyline that stretched out in the glass windows behind him. All the buildings in the city were shorter than the tower he currently resided in, as it should be.</p><p>He told the in-house computing system to run him some water in the bath and he saw the water turn on behind him as the computer said “as you wish.”</p><p>Today he has had a less than ideal day: someone had publicly beat him, removing him from the second place best duelist to third. It was a fluke, the duelist had run a bit of beginners luck. It was unacceptable and he had to immediately remedy it by any means necessary, and Seto hated getting his hands dirty. The second time the duelist didn’t even have a chance.</p><p>Seto undressed and neatly folded his clothes before slowly dipping his body into the temperate water and putting on a sheet mask to reduce any imperfections on his face. This was his cool down, necessary to wash himself from the days work- and work it was, maintaining second to Yugi Mutou in Duel Monsters was necessary for him to one day beat him. When others got in the way it was imperative to dispose of them as soon as possible, so that he could focus. Only him and Yugi Mutou were worthy duelists, everyone else needs to know their place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>